


Telepathy

by Kester0830



Category: Twosetviolin
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-10
Updated: 2020-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:26:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23097823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kester0830/pseuds/Kester0830
Summary: 粉絲都說他們有心電感應，他們還真的有。
Relationships: Eddy Chen & Brett Yang, Eddy Chen/Brett Yang
Kudos: 21





	Telepathy

**Author's Note:**

> 靈感來自"Composing Music YOU Requested (in under 1 minute of course)"  
> 獻給這世界上最好的友情。

Brett回家時Eddy正躺在沙發上看上一支影片的評論，隨意地在他走過沙發後方時頭也不轉的拋出一句。  
「Dude,又有粉絲在評論裡寫你都不願意跟我眼神交流，why so difficult?」  
「他們說你要跟你的鋼伴有Eye contact～」Eddy總是能用著有趣的語調揣摩影片下的評論，目光還停留在頁面上的Eddy像是被其他內容逗樂了，邊笑邊滑過一則則其他粉絲留下的足跡，沒有注意到Brett的停頓。

“Sorry, I’ll try next time.” Brett帶著笑回答，就像往常一樣。

走進房間、扔下外套、放好背包、癱在床上，四個動作一氣呵成。  
他知道這件事就像是個結，對他和Eddy之間的關係不會有太大的影響，但是如鯁在喉的感覺還是不好受。

讓人說不上來的心慌。

Brett呈大字型躺在床上，望著天花板發呆，在以前他是毫不避諱眼神接觸這些事的，畢竟那有助於調整表演時的節奏，有時還充當一些暗號使用。但在認識這麼多年之後，他們之間的默契也早就不需要靠對視來輔助，一個吸氣、一個停頓，甚至什麼都不做，他們都能猜出對方心裡的八成。

所謂的心電感應不過是相處太久後莫名疊加的默契，Brett一直都是這麼認為的。直到不知道什麼時候開始，Eddy總是能看穿他的靈魂，就算是不經意的一瞥，也能讓Brett感到心慌，從指尖開始蔓延再匯聚到胸口，再晚半秒撇開視線他都有走音的風險。

演出必須要維持最好的水準，這是Brett自己的堅持，所以他開始假裝不在意的避開來自Eddy灼熱的視線。

他得先聲明，他和Eddy兩人都是鐵打的直男，Brett從來不覺得他們會有什麼別的關係，就算曾經彼此都在叛逆期做出讓人匪夷所思的舉動，但那都只是青春年少而已，他們只會是一輩子的摯友，僅此而已。Brett到現在還記得他們錄的那期朗讀同人文，Eddy後來笑他臉也太臭了，只是單純好玩而已，幹嘛這麼嚴肅。

是啊，又不是情侶，有什麼好不開心的。  
Brett的心聲默認Eddy的話大概一萬遍，但他也不懂自己為什麼有那樣的反應，明明在鏡頭前的他不應該展現出的那種情緒。

「Hey,晚上一起吃飯嗎？」Eddy敲了敲他的門。  
Brett本能地從床上爬起來，還沒完全擺脫剛才的思緒就打開了門，下意識地抬頭才想起來他剛剛還在思考心電感應的事，突然的玩心大起，Brett看著Eddy的眼睛問他。  
「好啊，那你猜猜我想吃什麼？」  
Brett想著今天回家前看到的那家中國菜，如果Eddy能猜對他乾脆請他喝一週的奶茶好了。Eddy朝他笑了笑，他知道這就像是某種Charades，他也知道粉絲總是笑他們有心電感應。  
「Hummm…讓我好好想想，給點提示嗎？」  
Brett輕輕地搖頭，帶點傻愣又含著戲謔看著他笑。他看著Eddy在他面前沉思了一分鐘，抬頭看他的瞬間，Brett本來保有的自信卻被同樣的心慌取代。  
「中國菜？我聽見你的靈魂說想吃宮保雞丁。」Eddy輕描淡寫地講出Brett心中的正確答案，一副我贏了的樣子看著他。  
「NO WAY!!!!你到底怎麼辦到的，你把秘訣告訴我，我請你喝一個禮拜的珍珠奶茶！」Brett現在的一臉震驚不是沒來由的，他剛剛可是一個字都沒說啊。  
「我說了啊，你的靈魂告訴我的，就像粉絲說的”心電感應”，一週的奶茶可是你說的！」Eddy比出了強調的手勢，並露出了自信的微笑。

如果說心電感應用在Eddy的場合是能看穿Brett的靈魂，那用在Brett那裡就是能感知Eddy所有的情緒。他能看都不用看就知道現在的Eddy是在什麼樣的情緒裡，因為找不到喜歡的剪輯節奏在跟自己鬧脾氣，或是明明已經累到不行卻還是撐著不睡，又或是在想什麼稀奇古怪的點子靈感正強。

Brett有時候在想，如果Eddy看穿他的時候他會覺得心慌，那他感知Eddy的情緒時，對方又是什麼樣的感覺？或許是還沒有從反常的狀態中走出來，Brett再一次地脫口而出。

「Hey,我問你一個問題，有點奇怪但我希望你可以回答。」  
「每一次我靠近你，你會有什麼感覺嗎？」

然後是一陣沉默的雙方尷尬。

Eddy對於Brett這個提問滿臉寫的疑惑不用心電感應都看得出來。

「咳，我說的絕對不是什麼奇怪的方向，請停止你汙穢的想法！」看出來Eddy差點以為他在告白的Brett及時阻止了他的想法，試圖導正Eddy思考的方向。

「Ehh…如果你不是在跟我告白的話，大概就是……會突然讓人很安心？從心底溢出去的那種感覺，暖暖的就很舒適的那種舒服。」Eddy試著用有限的語言來表達他的想法，他不知道這樣的形容是否精確，但絕對就是他想說的沒錯。

「Ha,現在看起來倒像是你在跟我告白了。心電感應這答案有跟沒有一樣，我是不可能請你喝一個禮拜的奶茶了，但基於你猜對了，我可以請你喝一杯。」Brett偽裝輕鬆的笑了笑，側身打算從Eddy與門之間的縫隙離開房間。

Eddy卻毫無徵兆的抓住他的手腕，猶豫再三之後還是開口說道。  
「Hey,我不知道最近什麼在困擾著你，但你就像是我琴上的微調，別人說再多我都不會去動它的。別想太多，你只要做自己就好了，我們不是一直都是這樣過來的嗎？」

Brett感受著手腕上傳來的壓力，帶點絕望和不知所措讓他愣住了，他從來沒有想過這件事居然會影響到Eddy，Brett總是忘了Eddy至始至終都是那個最懂他的人。

「別擔心我沒事，可能只是最近太累了，去吃飯吧。」Brett用另外一隻手拍了拍Eddy的手臂。Eddy點點頭，轉身回自己的房間拿東西。

被鬆開的手腕上已經沒有握過的痕跡，Brett的思緒在Eddy轉身的那個瞬間走神。他突然意識到自己的心慌來自於什麼，或許是無關感情，自己對Eddy的依賴。因為不想繼續沈淪，而一直被他推開的情緒化成了有形的壓力，從末梢開始將他吞噬。Brett和Eddy絕對不會說那是愛情，他們之間比起愛情，更像是一個靈魂被分成了兩塊，在他們重逢後再次成為了一個完整的個體。

他們互相信任，又互相依賴，卻無關愛情。

默默自己想通的Brett大概再也不會躲避Eddy的目光，對視帶來的再也不是心慌，而是從心底冒出來的安心，足夠的信任讓再陌生的環境都能變成他們的舒適圈那般的安心。

Brett收拾好東西後剛好對上Eddy從房間出來，他知道Eddy已經發現他處理好了自己的小世界。  
「走吧，Kung pao your chicken！！」Eddy拿著外套對Brett喊道。  
「別忘了Mapo your tofu！！！」  
「還有我的奶茶！」  
「好。」  


就和平常一樣，真好。

**Author's Note:**

> 是不是真的有心電感應我們也不知道呢(笑


End file.
